Heart failure is an abnormality of cardiac function that causes cardiac output to fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. Heart failure is usually referred to as congestive heart failure (CHF) due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Congestive heart failure may have a variety of underlying causes, including ischemic heart disease (coronary artery disease), hypertension (high blood pressure), and diabetes, among others.
Because of the need for early evaluation heart failure symptoms, an effective approach to monitoring and early diagnosis is desired. Evaluating physiological sensor information may allow early intervention, preventing serious heart failure decompensation and hospitalization. The present invention provides early evaluation of disease symptoms and opportunities for effective treatment and offers various advantages over the prior art.